


Magic

by SteveGarbage



Series: Doropetra Drabbles [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681516
Kudos: 10
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Magic

Petra scrunched her face, holding her hands apart, staring at the empty space between.

And... nothing.

"I am still not having understanding," Petra confessed with a sigh.

Magic was always a weak point for her. But Dorothea knew it well.

"We'll keep trying," Dorothea said with a smile. "Watch me again."

Dorothea focused, the ball of fire expanding between her palms. Her short skirt swooshed upward slightly from the sudden burst of energy.

Petra felt warm.

She was glad Dorothea did not have understanding either -- understanding this magic study session was only an excuse for them to spend time together.


End file.
